


Make It Shine

by supercar207



Series: Trans Tori Vega [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Gen, Other, Trans Female Character, Transgender, mtf, trans tori vega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercar207/pseuds/supercar207
Summary: Victor is a typical 16-year-old boy, but he has a dream. Will he be able to make himself shine in The Big Showcase? And will everyone see him as the girl he feels like? A re-imagining of the pilot of the Nickelodeon's TV show Victorious.





	Make It Shine

Make It Shine  
Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its characters belong to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

Victor Vega was a common 16-year-old boy. He attended a normal, boring school where he wasn’t very popular, but he wasn’t a lonely guy, he was as normal as a boy can be. His sister, Trina, attended an art school called Hollywood Arts, where she could explore how “talented” she was. And Victor often imagined how funny would be to go to a school like that instead of the boring school he attended.  
One day, Trina came and angrily said that she would have to work with a younger boy called André Harris on a song for her Big Showcase, and that she needed Victor’s help, something that he (imperatively) agreed to do. He hated working with Trina, but André ended up being a very talented boy and a really nice guy, and quickly they became friends. Victor always felt something that he had never shared with anyone else, but he mentioned it once to André and he took it very well. That’s when he learned that André was trustworthy.

The Big Showcase was always a really cool show to watch and he really enjoyed it, but at the end of the day he always felt kind of weird after it. He always dreamed of being able to be as confident as those people. He was afraid to admit to himself and to anyone else that he felt jealous of Trina. Not because of her school and her “talent” but instead because, deep inside he knew that he wanted to be a girl. He wanted to be able to wear those shiny dresses and all that stuff that Trina wore on her presentations. But he knew that he would never be able to do that… until the Big Showcase happened.

He was watching a really cool presentation in the Big Showcase with his parents, waiting for Trina’s presentation when he heard some screams and a guy named Lane called them to go backstage. That’s when they saw Trina. Her tongue was enormous and the doctor told them that she wouldn’t be able to sing. After that, Lane asked André if anyone could sing the song.   
“Yes. There’s someone” André answered.  
“Really? Who? You can’t sing the song alone!” Victor said.  
“I won’t sing it. You will” André told him.  
“WHAT?! I CAN’T DO THAT!” Victor screamed.  
“Of course you can. You know the lyrics perfectly! And… this is the moment to accomplish your dream!”  
“What are you talking about?!”  
“You know what I mean. You want to sing on the Big Showcase. And you want to do it dressed as a girl!”  
“You think that?! Just because of a stupid thing? I said that as a joke!”  
“No, it wasn’t a joke! I’m sure you really meant it! Come on! We’ll find a dress of your size easily, you’re really thin, and we can stuff a bra and give you a wig and put on some makeup! No one will recognize you! Only your parents, Trina and I will know about it! You have a high-pitched voice and I know you can reach high notes! You can do it!”  
Victor was doubtful. Yes, of course he wanted to appear on the Big Showcase dressed as a girl. But he was really nervous. What if everyone realized that he was a boy? Everyone would make fun of him.  
Finally, and after a moment of doubt and fear he sighed and said “OK, I’ll do it”

André smiled and took him to a dressing room, where he gave Victor a wig of the same color of his hair, a stuffed bra and a short silver dress. Then he called a makeup artist and after some minutes, Victor was ready. He looked at the mirror and what he saw surprised him. He looked just like a girl. He looked the way he had always dreamed. And finally he had to show up on stage.  
He looked at the audience. Nobody seemed to notice that he wasn’t a girl. And then, he started singing.

“Here I am, once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in to let it go”

The song was low and he noticed that while doing some of the higher notes his voice started cracking. So he made a sign to André and he made the beat faster. And suddenly, he realized that what he was singing were his feelings in that exact moment. He felt excited and started singing with a stronger, more secure voice.

“And you don't know  
Where you are now  
or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear!”

It was true, Victor had disappeared. Now there was only Tori, the name he had already thought as his female name. He was happy; nobody noticed that he was a boy. Everybody seemed to enjoy his presentation. He danced and had a good time. 

“You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!”

Victor was really excited; everything went way better than what he expected, everybody was cheering and clapping. He smiled and quickly returned backstage, where his parents and Trina were waiting. They were really surprised by his presentation. They congratulated him and suddenly a man appeared in front of her.  
“Who are you?” he asked.  
“Oh! He is…” Victor’s mother said before Victor coughed and interrupted her, so her mother stood quiet.  
“My… my name is Tori Vega and… who are you?”  
“He’s Mr. Ackner, the school director” Lane said.  
“Do you study here?” Mr. Ackner asked to Tori.  
“No, I was only…”  
“Wait. Wouldn’t you like to?”  
Tori was shocked, she never imagined that he would ask something like that.  
“Me?” Tori asked, and the director nodded  
“Well… of course!” Tori said, excited, and everyone seemed to be happy with that decision.  
“But… wait, everyone her is very talented” Tori said.  
“Yeah, and so are you” André stated.  
“But… what if I’m not as good as you think” Tori said, and then everyone started arguing.   
But then André opened the curtains so everyone could see their argument and then he talked to the audience.  
“Hey! She doubts of having the talent to study here! What do you say?”  
Everybody clapped and cheered, including her parents and even Trina. Then Tori smiled, she was almost crying and finally she said “Alright!” and hugged André, and the audience cheered again.

Then her parents took her to a place where nobody could see or hear them.  
“Victor, why did you say that your name is Tori?!”  
“Because… I want to be a girl, and the name I want to have is Tori! I’m sorry that I never told you but… I was too scared to tell you. But now that I had the opportunity I finally showed everyone who I really am”  
Her parents looked at each other and sighed. Then her mom told “Well, boy or girl, you’re still our child and we will love you no matter why. And honestly I have seen you at least twice trying on Trina’s dresses so I can’t say you never showed any sign”  
Tori blushed and felt so happy that she started crying. “Thank you! I love you”   
“We love you too, Vic… Tori” Her father said and the three hugged.  
This was a new beginning for Tori Vega. In a new school where she could finally be who she wanted. And a lot of new adventures will come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Supercar207 here! I hope you liked this story. I really like Victorious and I wanted to write a story of an idea I had in my head for a while. I have an idea for a continuation of this story. Leave a comment if you want to read a new part or if you think this fic was cool. If you think it sucked, well... good for you. Also, if you saw the exact same story in another place it was uploaded by me but with a different nickname xD.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
